The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Typically, to load or offload hydrocarbon liquids to or from a facility in on the sea, the transporting vessel is usually a tanker, or less commonly a tank barge. A tank barge being a towed or pushed unmanned barge.
Typically, to load or offload hydrocarbon liquids to or from an offshore facility, the transporting vessel requires to moor to the host facility, or is dependent upon a dedicated nearby mooring, connected to the host facility, by surface hose or subsea pipeline.
Typically, to load or offload hydrocarbon liquids to or from an offshore facility, transporting vessel plays no role in, the operation of the facility.
Often, the transporting vessel requires additional assistance in the form of line handing boats and tugs to connect to the moorings, and to manage the loading connection of the hoses.
There is generally no physical connection in the form of gangway or means to personnel transfer between facility and the transporting vessel.
Modern methods of control and communications available, now enable certain types of facilities, to be normally unmanned.
Modern methods of vessel propulsion and position control, now enable certain types of vessels to connect up to offshore facilities, without physically mooring to the facility, or to the seabed. These vessels are referred to as dynamically positioned.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.